Hold Me Closer, Tiny Dancer
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: OneShot. Fabrevans. Santana precisa servir como mediadora após Quinn sofrer de amnésia alcoólica e se esquecer completamente do que ocorreu em sua festa de despedida.


(09:15) Q, vc já pegou o trem? Me avise quando chegar em New Haven? xoxo

(09:30) Estou no trem. Acho que fiz uma besteira muito grande ontem.

(09:31) Besteira? Quanto daquela garrafa de Jägermeister você bebeu?

(09:32) Mais do que eu gostaria ou do que meu fígado pode aguentar.

(09:35) Ñ me diga que essa besteira envolve Finn Hudson. Sério, ele não está solteiro nem há 2 sem. Vc precisa se controlar!

(09:35) Ewww, não, não, Santana!

(09:36) Desculpe. Mas é que aquela dança de vcs estava suspeita. Uma coisa meio ritual de acasalamento de mamutes.

(09:37) Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Não tenho culpa que o Finn dança com a graça de uma salsicha no espeto. Mas a besteira da vez é o Sam Evans.

(09:37) ...Atenda seu telefone AGORA!

Quinn hesitou. Nem ao menos havia terminado de passar seus olhos pela última mensagem enviada por Santana e seu celular já estava vibrando alegremente ao ritmo de Conga da Gloria Estefan (por algum motivo sádico, sua amiga havia insistido veementemente que a loira lhe atribuísse um toque especial e de seu gosto – Quinn ainda se encolhia inconscientemente de vergonha, toda vez que sua melhor amiga lhe telefonava).

– Oi? – atendeu Quinn tentando manter a voz em um tom baixo. Talvez, pelo fato de haver uma simpática velhinha adormecida ao seu lado. Talvez, por sua ressaca lhe causar uma vontade inexplicável de arrancar suas próprias cordas vocais com as mãos.

– QUINN! – Santana exclamou em uns decibéis a mais do que a garota poderia suportar naquele momento.

– Falebaixo – Quinn gemeu de volta – Eu não estou em condições de receber um sermão em voz alta.

– Ay Dios Mio! – sussurrou Santana visivelmente perturbada – O que você e a boca extremamente grande de Sam Evans fizeram ontem a noite?

– Eu não me lembro direito – murmurou Quinn em resposta. Seu rosto estava assumindo uma coloração não muito esteticamente agradável de vermelho – Eu só lembro que nós bebemos muito e só tinha sobrado o Kurt e o Blaine aos beijos no sofá da minha sala. O mesmo sofá em que o Finn estava enfrentando um coma alcoólico. Então, como o Sam não podia ir embora sem os dois, nós fomos para o meu jardim e tomamos banho de mangueira...

– Jesus, você está narrando os acontecimentos da noite de ontem ou isso é um capítulo de algum romance muito ruim da Nora Roberts?

– Será que você poderia não tirar sarro da situação? – Quinn soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação, todavia, em algum lugar de sua mente, ela sabia que tudo aquilo realmente parecia um capítulo de reviravolta de um romance bem ruim.

– Ok, desculpe – pediu Santana. Algo em seu tom de voz indicava que não tirar sarro da história era uma das últimas coisas em sua lista de afazeres.

– Então, nós terminamos aquela garrafa de Jägermeister. Também terminamos uma vodka de baunilha que magicamente surgiu por ali...E eu tenho uma vaga lembrança que envolve as palavras eu te amo, Tiny Dancer e meu vestido _boiando_ na piscina da minha casa.

Santana permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Quinn cerrou os olhos como se tentasse escapar com urgência de toda a vergonha que consumia até mesmo os cantos mais escondidos do seu corpo. No meio tempo, a voz distante de Brittany pode ser entreouvida em algum lugar perto de sua namorada:

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota – Lord Tubbington _ama_romances da Nora Roberts. Santana, você está tendo um derrame?

– Eu estou bem, Britt – respondeu Santana abafando o som do receptor do celular com a mão – Lucy, você está de brincadeira comigo, não é?

Quinn revirou os olhos. Ela não estava muito orgulhosa da situação, entretanto, não havia cenário ou arrependimento suficiente nesse mundo que tornasse aceitável chamá-la de_Lucy_.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu, está bem? – retrucou Quinn irritada – Só sei que acordei de pijama no meu quarto. Sozinha. A única pessoa que havia sobrado na minha casa era o Finn e ele estava na mesma posição em que havia sido deixado da última vez, babando nas almofadas persas e chamando o nome da Rachel enquanto dormia. Aliás, seria bom você acordá-lo antes que minha mãe volte de Paris amanhã...

– Quinn, você nem ao menos consegue deixar Lima sem deixar um pequeno furacão para trás, não é? – tripudiou Santana no mesmo nível de irritação – Você precisa ligar para o Sam e descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Se realmente andou por aí tirando uma lasquinha do White Chocolate, acho que a Mercedes não ficará nada feliz.

_Mercedes_. Quinn estava tão agoniada com a possibilidade de ter se engajado em qualquer espécie de atividade libidinosa em sua festa de despedida que havia se esquecido completamente de que Sam tinha uma namorada. Uma namorada, que por um acaso, estava viajando com a família em Orlando. Uma namorada, que além de tudo, era uma garota muito legal e que realmente não merecia nada disso.

– Droga! – exclamou Quinn após um longo minuto de reflexão – Será que você pode, por favor, falar com o Sam? Eu não tenho coragem.

– Novidade! – resmungou – Ok, só para você dizer que eu não sou uma péssima amiga, farei isso por você. E claro, também farei isso, já que você me perdoará completamente por ter quebrado um dos vasos da sua mãe ontem...

– Você quebrou um dos vasos da minha mãe? – lamuriou Quinn encostando a mão livre em sua testa.

– Olha, me desculpe, eu estava tentando colocar minha sessão de amassos em lugares inusitados com a Britt em dia e sabe, nós nunca nos pegamos no seu banheiro, o que é um absurdo, já que nós já experimentamos todo o resto da sua casa...

– Ok, eu não quero ouvir mais nada! – interrompeu exasperada – Só fale com o Sam, está bem?

Quinn se despediu de Santana e desligou o celular. Pela janela do trem, pode reparar que finalmente havia saído de Ohio. Repentinamente, seu coração tornou-se um pequeno ponto escuro que batia espaçadamente e cada vez mais dolorosamente, com a lembrança de tudo que estava deixando para trás. Ela deveria começar uma nova vida em Yale. Uma nova vida em que ela pudesse se reinventar. Um lugar em que ninguém soubesse seu nome ou reparasse nas suas estrias causadas pela gravidez. Um novo capítulo que apagasse definitivamente cada decepção, cada coração partido e cada momento de sofrimento pelo qual ela havia passado até então.

Entretanto, como era possível começar a escrever um novo capítulo quando ela estava deixando os personagens mais importantes de sua história para trás? Como era possível prosseguir em paz quando seu último capítulo não passava de um borrão difuso em sua mente?

* * *

– _Guppy face, trouty mouth, is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?_

– Santana, será que é pedir muito para que você não cante Trouty Mouth toda vez que me telefonar? – pediu Sam rolando para o outro lado de sua cama. O sol entrava de uma maneira muito perturbadora pela fresta da janela do quarto que dividia com Finn and Kurt. De repente, tudo o que ele desejava era que ele fosse engolido por um buraco negro.

– Oi, Sam! – cumprimentou Santana monotonamente – Você não pode impedir que eu me expresse musicalmente. Eu faço parte da minoria LGBT e toda e qualquer ação de repudio quanto a qualquer atividade em que eu me envolva, se torna automaticamente bullying.

– Oi para você também Santana – sussurrou Sam desanimado. Sua cabeça latejava e uma conversa com sua ex-namorada não era exatamente uma das melhores maneiras de se começar o dia.

– Então, como foi o restante da festa? – perguntou fingindo um interesse exagerado – Da última vez que te vi, você estava tentando ensinar as plantas da senhora Fabray a fazerem um _body roll_.

– Foi...interessante – murmurou – Não acho que as plantas tenham aprendido algo.

– Sério? E Quinn? Você também a ensinou a fazer um _body roll_? Aposto que ela é uma melhor aluna do que uma figueira-lira.

Sam crispou os lábios lentamente. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto de álcool e baunilha perdurando em sua boca.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou mecanicamente. Era quase como se ele pudesse visualizar o sorriso presunçoso surgindo no canto dos lábios de Santana. Ela sabia de algo. Ela _sempre_ sabia de algo.

– Sammy, eu sei que vocês têm um plano maligno de repopular o planeta com crianças arianas. Não acho que seja uma atitude muito legal e particularmente, estava esperando pelos lindos bebês inter-raciais que você produziria com a Mercedes, entretanto, creio que posso aceitar essa nova informação...

– Não é bem assim, Santana – Sam sentou. A cama de Finn estava intacta. Kurt encontrava-se deitado em um ângulo particularmente estranho. O garoto tratou de controlar o tom de sua voz para não acordar o rapaz – Nós estávamos bem bêbados.

– Dessa parte eu sei, gênio – disse Santana sarcasticamente – Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu entre o banho de mangueira e a parte em que Quinn acordou sozinha no quarto. Vamos lá, aproveite que Brittany entrou no chuveiro agora e eu tenho a próxima meia hora para te escutar.

Sam suspirou. Santana provavelmente não o deixaria em paz até que ele contasse nos mínimos detalhes tudo o que havia acontecido entre Quinn e ele. Ele não tinha nenhuma escolha.

* * *

– _Blue jean baby, L.A lady, seamstress for the band…_– cantava Quinn usando uma garrafa vazia de vodka Absolut como seu microfone. Seu corpo se movimentava graciosamente ao ritmo da canção. Sam estava esparramado pelo gramado do jardim e a espiava cantar e dançar pelo canto dos olhos. Vez ou outra a garota rodopiava e uma gota ou outra de seu cabelo molhado acertava o rosto de Sam em algum lugar.

– _Ballerina, you must've seen her dancing in the sand. And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand_ – Quinn colocou a garrafa de vodka na grama e empenhou-se em exercitar alguns passos complexos de ballet. Logo, ela perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que mantinha e tropeçou no nada, caindo diretamente nos braços de Sam, prontos para acolhe-la.

– Você definitivamente não deveria dançar bêbada – aconselhou Sam rindo. Quinn o acompanhou na risada. Sua cabeça cheia de fios louros estava delicadamente apoiada em seu peito e era como se ele pudesse senti-la rindo em algum lugar secreto de seu âmago.

– Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta – murmurou Quinn distraidamente. Seu dedo indicador desenhava linhas invisíveis na camisa molhada de Sam. Aparentemente, ela nem ao menos percebia o efeito que o simples toque de seus dedos causava no rapaz.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta também – respondeu Sam colocando um de seus braços nos ombros da garota – Quem é que vai me ajudar com a minha lição de Literatura?

– Sabe, você passaria muito mais fácil se lesse os livros indicados na aula. E eu não acredito que depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos, essa é a única coisa de que você sentirá falta.

Sam sorriu. Obviamente, ele sentiria falta de tantas coisas relacionadas a Quinn Fabray que nem ao menos era capaz de enumerá-las.

Sam sentiria falta do cheiro de _shampoo_ de menta que invadia a sala de coral nos dias de chuva, em que a janela precisava ficar fechada.

Sam sentiria falta de como o rosto dela se abria em um sorriso contagiante sempre que anunciavam alguma coisa acompanhada de bacon no refeitório.

Sam sentiria falta da maneira como os dedos dela acariciavam involuntariamente sua nuca toda vez que ambos se abraçavam.

Sam sentiria falta de vê-la se esgueirando por entre os bancos da igreja, tentando não atrapalhar o sermão do pastor e ao mesmo tempo, se espremendo para ficar ao lado dele pelo resto do culto.

E mais que tudo, Sam já sentia falta dos beijos de Quinn. Isso era algo que ele já sentia falta há muito tempo. E de todas as coisas citadas acima, a ausência dos beijos dela, há tanto tempo selada em seus lábios, havia se tornado a falta mais dolorosa e insuportável de sua vida.

Talvez, fosse por isso que ele apertou carinhosamente seu ombro e colocou-se na mesma linha de visão que a garota. Talvez, fosse por isso que ela sorriu no mesmo instante em que seus olhos se encontraram.

Talvez, ela também já não suportasse mais passar um minuto longe dos lábios dele.

– _Hold me closer tiny dancer..._ – Sam cantarolou baixinho, segundos antes de sua boca se perder na dela. Segundos antes de seu coração irromper em mil pedacinhos minúsculos, cheios de desejo.

– Eu te amo – sussurrou Quinn afastando-se momentaneamente do rapaz – Você sabe que te amo, certo? Quer dizer, amo todos vocês de alguma maneira, mas Sam, eu _realmente_ te amo. E vou sentir sua falta todos os dias. Todos os dias pelo restante da minha vida...

– Eu também te amo – respondeu o rapaz, enquanto suas mãos alcançavam o zíper do vestido de Quinn.

* * *

– Sério, vocês se merecem – Santana interrompeu a história, um tom de tédio profundo tomando conta de sua voz – Vocês poderiam se casar e escrever romances que deixariam Nicholas Sparks e Nora Roberts no chinelo. Pois é, é esse _tanto_que eu acho que vocês dois são bregas.

– Santana – Sam suspirou cansado – Eu estou te confidenciando detalhes da noite mais íntima da minha vida, será que você poderia oferecer um pouco de solidariedade?

– Claro – respondeu Santana – Afinal de contas, está chegando na parte mais interessante do negócio. Você se importaria em detalhar com o máximo de detalhes possíveis a atividade sexual a seguir? Vocês realmente transaram na grama? Não é, tipo, desconfortável?

– Nós não transamos.

– Como assim? Quinn disse que o vestido dela amanheceu na piscina!

– Bem, eu realmente tirei o vestido dela e nós nos beijamos por mais uma hora. E ela realmente queria e não vou te dizer que não era recíproco. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada com ela naquele estado – respondeu Sam categórico.

– Eu havia me esquecido completamente de como você é molenga – resmungou Santana decepcionada.

– Isso se chama ser um cavalheiro, Santana. E eu nunca poderia ser outra coisa com a Quinn...

* * *

– Sam – sussurrou uma quase adormecida Quinn, quando o garoto finalmente venceu a batalha e conseguiu colocá-la dentro de seu pijama – Você não precisa ir embora.

– Eu não quero – Sam beijou sua testa e puxou o edredom até a cintura da garota – Mas eu preciso. Dentro de algumas horas você precisa acordar e tomar um trem para Yale. Você precisa de descanso.

– Eu posso descansar no trem – balbuciou Quinn lutando para permanecer com os olhos abertos.

– Quinn, você sabe que o que está acontecendo...

– Nunca deveria ter acontecido – completou a garota – Mas está acontecendo e está acontecendo por algum motivo, Sam.

– O motivo é simples: eu te amo. E acho que em algum lugar do seu coração, você também me ama. Só que agora não é a melhor hora para nós dois. Vá para Yale e consiga um diploma que você possa esfregar na cara de cada um que nunca acreditou em você. Eu ficarei aqui e tentarei resolver as coisas com a Mercedes. E se tudo der certo, se depois de tudo isso nós ainda estivermos sentindo a mesma coisa que estamos sentindo nesse momento, nós vamos ficar juntos. Eu te encontrarei, é uma promessa Quinn.

– Cante pra mim – pediu Quinn piscando lentamente – Por favor, cante pra mim.

– _But oh how it feels so real lying here with no one near. Only you and you can hear me when I say softly, slowly: Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheets of linen.__You had a busy day today…_

* * *

– UGHHHHHHHH! – do outro lado da linha, Santana simulava sons de vômito – Eu odeio vocês dois.

– Odeia? – Sam riu.

– Sim – confirmou a garota – Vocês dois são uns idiotas que nunca nunca nunca deveriam ter se separado. Existem certas coisas, boca de caçapa, que simplesmente precisam acontecer. Certas pessoas precisam ficar juntas...E sinceramente, você e a Quinn precisam se casar e ter bebês loirinhos que cantem Elton John com vocês.

– Eu espero que você esteja certa – Sam ainda ria. Kurt soltou um grunhido incomodo de algum lugar debaixo de suas cobertas.

– Bem, então vá lá, arrume sua bagunça e vá atrás da garota – sugeriu Santana – E não esqueça de me mandar uma cesta de café da manhã para compensar o tempo que perdi ouvindo essa história que nem ao menos teve uma cena _caliente_.

– Com certeza – confirmou Sam – Obrigado, Santana.

– De nada!

Sam desligou o celular e voltou a se deitar na cama.

Um novo capítulo de sua vida estava para começar.

O capítulo em que Quinn e ele finalmente teriam seu _felizes para sempre_.


End file.
